le portrait de ma vie
by xvampflox
Summary: Bella jeune étudiante doit réaliser un portrait qui lui sera d'une grande importance pour la poursuite de son cursus mais ce projet a des règles assez particulières venez lire !
1. Prologue

Le portrait de ma vie 

Prologue 

Je suis Isabella Swan, jeune fille de 20 ans qui ne vit jamais rien de très intéressant dans sa vie. Je suis la fille de Charlie, shérif d'une petite ville perdu du nom de Forks. Et ma mère René est partie alors que je n'avais que trois ans. Soi-disant qu'elle n'était pas fait pour une vie de bouseux.

Mes amis m'appellent Bella, ma mère a dû tomber sur la tête juste après ma naissance pour m'avoir donné un prénom comme celui-là. Comme quoi elle n'a jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie. Mon père dirait que la seule chose bien qu'elle est faite dans sa vie se serait moi. Mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, je suis d'une banalité étouffante. Je suis brune, aux yeux marron rien de très sexy en soi. Je suis actuellement étudiante en double cursus Art et histoire, peut être que l'histoire n'est pas quelque chose de distrayant pour vous, mais moi je suis une passionné. Autre point à ajouter je suis bizarre. Je n'aime pas vraiment les choses banales. Je préfère faire dans l'originalité.

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un nouveau devoir à rendre pour dans deux mois, la note sera décisif pour mon entrée en troisième année, en gros je ne dois pas me louper. Mais vu le sujet c'est quelque chose que je pensais jamais faire et qui me semble insurmontable. Je dois faire un portrait de nu d'un homme, c'est là que tous se complique. Je suis d'une timidité maladive, mes relations avec les hommes sont quasi inexistantes mais cela n'empêche pas mon tortionnaire de professeur de nous donner une sujet aussi particulier qui d'après ses dires « nous donnera un aperçu de toute les facettes de l'art ».

Personnellement je m'en passerai bien. J'aurai pu demander à mon père de poser pour moi mais d'un il ne rentre pas dans les critères d'évaluation et de deux je ne veux pas être traumatisé et devenir lesbienne. Deuxième solution demander à mon meilleur ami Jacob mais bien qu'il soit très beau à cause de son âge malheureusement il a un an de moins que moi, et il ne rentre pas non plus dans les critères. Je crois que je suis vraiment maudite.

Parlons maintenant de ses fameux critères que ce démon nous a imposés. Je crois qu'il est heureux de torturer les étudiants pudiques comme moi :

Portrait de nu en trois plans : face, profil, et dos (en gros sous toute les coutures pour ne rien manquer me diriez vous

Homme âgé entre 20 et 25 ans pioché au sort (cela doit être le pire je pense car ces personnes ne sont pas au courant ni bénévole c'est à nous de nous débrouiller pour qu'il accepte de posé pour nous)

Faire un décor assez érotique (facile à dire mais pas facile à faire)

Vous avez un délai de deux mois, tout retard ne sera pas accepté.

Vous ne devez pas que peindre votre modèle mais aussi le connaître personnellement vous rendrez un dossier avec vos portraits.

Toute ses exigences vont nuire à ma vie j'en suis sûr le plus dure sera de savoir sur qui ma malchance va me faire tomber. Tous ce que j'espère et de ne pas tomber sur ce stupide Mike Newton un dégénéré qui ne pense qu'au sexe et plus particulièrement le sexe avec moi. En gros la poisse. J'ai dû avoir une mauvaise fée au-dessus de mon berceau quand je suis née.

Aujourd'hui la pression monte un petit peu plus car dans moins de deux minutes je vais piocher la personne que je devrais peindre dans sa nudité la plus complète. Je m'approche du bureau de mon monstrueux professeur qui a l'air d'avoir un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage de psychopathe. Ma main plonge dans l'urne et prend un papier. Il est plier en deux, je le déplie le plus lentement du monde comme si ce bout de papier aller m'exploser au visage. Je fixe mon regard sur ce papier qui me brule les doigts et je vois « Jasper Hale ». Le mec le plus populaire de la faculté…

Je dois tout faire pour qu'il accepte d'être mon modèle pour ces deux prochains mois. Vraiment Tout!

**Bonjour voila le prologue de ma toute première histoire j'aimerai avoir votre avis dessus ainsi que trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à l'écrire car j'ai un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir réussir à bien organiser toute les idée qui me vienne en tête**

**à bientôt**

**xvampflox**


	2. Chapitre 1: le compte à rebours commence

**Chapitre 1 : le compte à rebours commence **

**Point de vue de Bella **

Ce matin, le réveil est plus dur que d'habitude, j'ai beau me passer de l'eau sur le visage, je n'arrive pas à émerger des rêves bizarres que j'ai fait cette nuit. Tous concernés bien sur la vedette de l'université qui n'est que Jasper Hale, la star de la faculté, les plus beaux des sportifs, le mec le plus populaire et encore j'en passe. Comment une fille aussi banale que moi pourra abordés le dieu des étudiants. Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance. J'ai beau me creuser le cerveau je n'ai aucune idée qui me viens.

« Bella tu vas être en retards en cours, magne tes fesses avant que je vienne te les botter pour te faire accélérer»

« Oui j'arrive Ange »

Ma voisine de chambre mais aussi ma meilleure amie Angela on se connait depuis la maternelle et on ne se quitte plus depuis notre enfance. Elle aussi a suivis le même cursus que moi sauf pour l'art donc sa vie ne va pas être bouleversé par un stupide devoir donner par un prof sadique et pervers. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, je prends mon sac de cours et sort de la chambre

« Me voilà, je suis prête on peut y aller »

« Enfin j'ai cru que j'allais vieillir sur place »

« Tu n'es pas drôle »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, alors tu as trouvé un moyen pour aborder l'étudiant le plus convoité de cette faculté»

« Non, il ne sait même pas que j'existe mais il faut que j'y arrive, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »

«Je pense que le nombre de fois où tu lui est rentré de dedans je pense qu'il commence à se rappeler de ta tête »

« Super, il me connait comme étant la pauvre cruche maladroite qui lui fonce dedans au moins une fois par semaine et le pire c'est que je ne fais pas exprès. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Change de faculté ! »

« Génial comme idée et je vais où ? »

« Sur la lune »

« Bien sur tu en a d'autre des comme ça »

« Change toi en homme fais ton portrait de nu et redeviens une femme »

« Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois »

Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à notre salle de cours je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, je commence avec un cours d'histoire moderne. Le professeur de ce cours m'a dans le collimateur et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Bonjour aujourd'hui nous allons voir les grandes découvertes du XVe siècle en France. J'espère que le groupe B à bien fait la préparation du document d'aujourd'hui. Je vais faire l'appel et interroger quelqu'un au hasard »

Je vois Angela me glisser un papier sur ma table.

« _Tu parie combien qu'elle va encore t'interroger_ ? »

Je lui réponds rapidement avant que la prof ne nous voit

« _Je ne suis pas dans le groupe B_ »

« _Tu n'étais pas non plus dans le groupe A la semaine dernière_ »

« _Pas faux_ »

« Tout le monde est là ! Alors nous allons écouter Mademoiselle Swan »

« Je suis désolé madame mais je ne suis pas dans le groupe B »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas préparé le document d'aujourd'hui puisque je dois préparer celui de la semaine prochaine »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous aurez un travail supplémentaire à me rendre sur les grands explorateurs : Jacques Cartier et ses relations avec François Ier. »

Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, cette prof je ne peux pas la voir en couleur. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus hypocrite et me retourne vers ma copie. Je reçois un nouveau mot d'Ange

« _Pas cool_ »

« _Ce genre de commentaire tu peux te les garder comme si je n'avais que cela à faire. Je n'ai peut-être pas assez de soucis avec mon portrait_ »

« _C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire_ »

Je me suis renfrogné et je n'ai pas répondu à ses autres mots. J'attendais la fin du cours avec impatience. A peine la sonnerie retentit que j'étais déjà à la porte. Sans même un au revoir vers la mégère (je sais ce n'est pas très polie mais bon avec elle on ne peut pas). En sortant je percute quelque chose de dur et je me retrouve les fesses au sol, en levant la tête je vois la personne qui pourra changer mon avenir Jasper Hale. Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne m'étais pas rentré dedans cette semaine »

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès »

« Menteuse »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je ne le fais pas exprès. Tu crois être le centre du monde ? »

« Tu ne marches pas tu cours » dit-il en rigolant « tu démarre au quart de tour, il suffit de te chauffer un petit peu et c'est partis » continu-t-il.

« Je suis pas chaude ! »

« Cela je n'ai pas été vérifié » dit-il en partant avec un sourire en coin.

Je reste figé sur place. Je viens encore une fois de me donner en spectacle dans les couloirs de ka faculté. Je décide d'aller à mon second cours avant de commettre un meurtre. Entre la mégère et le beau gosse je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Je me dirige vers mon cours d'art grec une période très intéressante enfin c'est mon avis mais ma prof me fait un peu penser à un personnage de Tim Burton dans les Noces Funèbres. Elle a les joues creuses, le teint un peu gris et des cernes sous les yeux mais c'est une bonne prof. Toujours mieux que la sadique.

Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les temples grecs et leur divinité. La mythologie est quelque chose de drôle et de passionnant à la fois. Entre les histoires d'amour un peu farfelues entre les dieux et les humains et les jalousies. Ils n'avaient nullement le temps de s'ennuyer. Le cours passe très rapidement comparer au précédent.

je vais rejoindre Angela à la cafétéria, elle semble plonger dans ses pensées. Je m'approche d'elle tout doucement et quand je suis au niveau de son oreille je lui crie un gros « BOUH ! ». Elle fait un saut de trois mètre et manque de renverser sa boisson sur son t-shirt pas de bol !

« Tu n'as vraiment que sa à faire. Tu as quel âge rappelle moi ? »

«Fais pas ta mauvaise tête Ange c'était drôle »

« Tout dépend du point de vue »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fixer avec tant de ferveur ? »

« Ton calvaire ! Ou plutôt la personne qui l'accompagne, qui est je dois dire mimi comme tout »

« On ne dit pas d'un mec qu'il est mimi on le dit pour un animal mais pas un mec c'est bizarre »

« C'est pareil, un mec ou un animal on le dresse »

«Je voudrais bien voir cela moi. Va lui parler, tu rigolera moins »

« J'irai lui parler quand toi tu iras parler avec Jasper »

« Cela risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense. N'oublie pas mon devoir »

« Mince, je redire ce que j'ai dit »

« Trop tard ! »

« De toute manière j'ai encore le temps avant que tu ne te décide à faire le grand saut tu es trop peureuse pour aller l'aborder »

« Tu crois cela, on va voir si je suis une peureuse, j'y vais maintenant »

Elle oser me traiter de peureuse elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir. Je me lève et me dirige vers leur table. Plus j'approche, plus mon courage me fais défaut. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Let's go !

« Jasper, est ce que je pourrais te parler si tu as un moment ?»

**Point de vue de Jasper **

Encore un matin où j'ai vraiment du mal à me lever. La soirée d'hier soir n'a pas été de tout repose. D'abord l'entrainement puis ensuite la soirée avec l'alcool qui coule à flot. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé sur la boisson. Un petit lutin diabolique est en train de faire du tambourin dans ma cervelle, il faut je trouve une aspirine.

Allez un geste après l'autre tout en douceur pour ne pas tomber. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu j'ai l'impression d'avoir une haleine de troll ce qui n'est pas le plus glamour pour séduire les filles. Et oui ! Moi Jasper Hale, séducteur invétéré et capitaine de l'équipe de football du campus. Je fais donc partie des populaires ce qui est très plaisant en soi mais un tantinet superficielle.

Après avoir émergé grâce à l'eau bien froide je me dépêche de me préparer pour la fac, je n'aime pas arriver en retard. Ce matin je commence avec biologie qui est l'une de mes matières favorite. Je me douche en quatrième vitesse et prend la route pour le campus avec ma moto. J'aime y aller en moto bien que j'ai une voiture quand il fait beau c'est toujours plaisant de sentir le vent sur soi, la vitesse qui fait monter l'adrénaline. Je suis un homme d'action. Il me faut dix minutes pour arriver sur le parking. Mes amis sont déjà là, je vois Emmett qui fais de grands signes tout en parlant c'est une habitude chez lui, il est entouré par Edward, Peter, Embry et Paul. Je me dirige dans leur direction.

« Salut les mecs ! »

« Salut tout seul, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » me demande Edward

« Un peu de mal à émerger ce matin mais comme tu vois je suis sur pied, je ne me souviens plus de combien de verres j'ai pu boire hier mais ce matin le petit lutin de mon cerveau à bien tambouriner pour me faire comprendre que j'avais abusé »

« Il faut boire avec modération mon petit gars » me dit Emmett

« Tu rigole, tu as du boire le double de ce que j'ai pris »

« Oui mais moi je suis tous frais et dispos. Je ne me plains pas d'un petit lutin qui habite dans ma tête mais bon chacun ces délires. Moi j'aurais plutôt pensé à une belle blonde en train de me faire je ne sais quel outrage pour me faire sortir de mon état comateux. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que l'on se bouge les fesses pour aller à notre premier cours. Vous avez quoi ? Moi j'ai sciences sociales» Emmett

« Je commence par Biologie »

« mécanique » dirent Embry et Paul

« Histoire moderne » annonce Edward

« Sociologie » termine Peter

« On se retrouve à la cafétéria, bon cours les jeunes pas de bêtises »

Je me dirige vers le troisième étage, je ne suis pas dans les premiers arrivés mais je ne suis pas le dernier non plus. Je vais prendre place au fond de la salle comme à mon habitude. Le prof arrive est nous annonce le thème du jour « la reproduction » thème basique déjà étudié depuis le lycée. Je sors mon bloc note et commence à prendre des notes bien que je pense en connaître un rayon sur le sujet.

L'heure passe assez rapidement nous avons parlés de la reproduction animal, avec le cas de la baleine dont le sexe mesure environs 2m50 de quoi se sentir un peu diminuer face à ce mammifère.

Je sors de la salle et me fais percuter par la même personne que d'habitude qui quant à elle se retrouve sur les fesses. Je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever et je décide de la taquiner une peu.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne m'étais pas rentré dedans cette semaine » car quasiment toute les semaines elle me fonce dedans à croire qu'elle le fait exprès mais Edward qui est dans la même classe m'as certifié qu'elle était d'une maladresse sans borne.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès » elle baisse la tête et tente de se cacher derrière sa longue chevelure brune. Elle est timide et j'aime bien l'embêter

« Menteuse »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je ne le fais pas exprès. Tu crois être le centre du monde ? » Comme je le pensais elle démarre au quart de tours et c'est assez drôle

« Tu ne marches pas tu cours » dit-il en rigolant « tu démarre au quart de tour, il suffit de te chauffer un petit peu et c'est partis » continu-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas chaude ! » là elle me tend la perche pour que je la taquine ce n'est pas possible. Sa réponse est à double sens et j'en profite. Sadique ? Non à peine

« Cela je n'ai pas été vérifié » et je tourne les talons avec un sourire en coin. Elle reste figé un certain temps avant de se rendre compte des gens qui l'entoure elle part ensuite assez précipitamment. J'entre dans la salle de mon second cours qui est psychologie, j'adore cette manière je pense d'ailleurs me spécialisé dans cette branche j'aime interpréter les émotions des gens qui m'entoure et les aider à régler leur problème. Bien que j'aie l'air un peu superficiel, j'aime aider les gens.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur la psychologie de l'enfant et je dois dire que cela est assez intéressant. Toutes les choses que les parents n'ont pas conscience et qui peuvent nuire au bon développement de leur enfant. Bien que les bébés ne sont pas plus haut que trois pommes, leur cerveau ainsi que leur émotion sont assez compliquer à analyser mais quand même très intéressant.

Les trois heures de cours passent à une vitesse hallucinante. La prof sait comment passionner son auditoire. J'ai bien du écrire au moins 10 pages de cours sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je remballe mes affaires et quitte la salle pour me diriger vers la cafétéria. Les gars sont déjà installés à notre table habituelle. Je les rejoins et m'installe à la dernière place de libre.

« Alors vos cours ? »

Edward : « pas mal, la prof de moderne s'est encore acharnée sur la petite Swan comme à son habitude mais le cours était assez passionnant »

« Elle a l'air de te plaire la petite Swan comme tu l'appelle ? »

Edward : « elle est mignonne et très sympathique j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle à quelque reprise. »

« Elle est plutôt effacé comme personne. »

« Non timide serait le mot le plus approprié, d'ailleurs je t'ai vu dans les couloirs avec elle après notre premier cours vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« Rien de très passionnant, elle m'a encore percuté et je l'ai taquiné »

« Fais attention qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit »

Embry : « Bella n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser embobiner très facilement »

« Comment tu sais cela toi ? »

Embry : « Je suis amis avec Jacob et il est assez proche d'elle donc il m'arrive de la croisée de temps en temps à la Push »

« Il sort avec elle ? »

Embry: « Il aimerait mais d'après lui elle ne le voit que comme sont meilleurs amis »

« ok en plus d'être timide elle est prude » sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Je tourne mon regard dans sa direction, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec un garçon. Elle ne fait certes pas partie des canons de beauté du campus mais elle a quelque chose qui attire le regard vers elle. Elle ne porte pas vraiment de vêtement sexy elle est plus du genre Jean et basket. Elle ne se maquille pas je pense qu'elle fait partie du peu de personne n'utilisant pas tous les artifices comme le maquillage ou les tenues sexy. Elle est attablée avec Angela Weber, une jeune fille assez timide qui a tapé dans l'œil de Ben un de mes coéquipiers.

Je me retourne vers la table pour suivre les conversations. Ils parlent d'un nouveau film qui vient de sortir et qu'ils aimeraient aller voir il s'agit de Battleship.

La conversation commence a diminuer et ils se mettent a regarder derrière moi. En me retournant légèrement je peux voir que Bella se dirige vers moi d'un pas décider mais qui faiblit à vue d'œil.

« Jasper, est ce que je pourrais te parler si tu as un moment ? »

**voila le premier chapitre; j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Donner moi votre avis. je vais essayer de publier aussi régulièrement que possible **à bientôt

**xvampflox**


	3. Note

Note

Coucou

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre même si je suis en train de travailler dessus ^^

J'aimerai trouver quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour m'aider à écrire cette histoire ( que ce soit en lisant les chapitres avant pour me donner un avis, pour me corriger pour me donner des conseils je prends tous ce qui me sera proposés). Vos review me font très plaisir et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir alors si quelqu'un se sent assez courageux pour m'aider je l'attends à bras ouvert.

A bientôt

Xvampflox


End file.
